until_dawnfandomcom-20200223-history
Jessica and Matt
'Matt and Jessica '''is a determinant friendship in [[Until Dawn|''Until Dawn]]. Overview Matt and Jessica have a determinant mutual friendship with one another. They can start off rocky as Matt's new girlfriend, Emily, has an obvious conflict with Jessica regarding Mike leaving Emily for her. However, Matt and Jessica seem to be very good friends, as his base relationship with Jessica is one of two highest relationship he has - even equaling his relationship with Emily. During Jessica's possible quarrel with Emily, Matt can either side with her or Emily. However, Jessica will still be disrespectful to Matt regardless of choice. Although, if both of them survive until Chapter 10, they will be relieved to see each other alive. If Matt manages to save and protect Jessica until they were out of the Wendigo's sight, they will gain a new trust and respect towards each other. Until Dawn Prologue Although there is no direct interaction with each other, Matt partakes in Jessica's prank on Hannah, meaning that he trusts in Jessica's plan, although failing. Chapter 2 If Matt ends up quarreling with Mike, this scene will not happen and Jessica's relationship with Matt with stay the same status. Although if he doesn't see Emily and Mike hug, or dismisses it, Jessica's quarrel with Emily will happen. The fight starts with Emily complaining about Jessica's sexual tension with Mike. Jessica then says to stay out of her business, but ends up continuing fighting with her. This is when Matt comes along and tries to either Provoke, or Defuse. Regardless, Jessica will always throw shade at Matt and act disrespectful to him. However, if Matt choose to provoke Jessica, their relationship will worsen. If Matt choose to defuse, their relationship will increase. Jessica and Mike will then be sent out to the cabin, while Matt and Emily look for Emily's bag, separating them for the remainder of the game until Chapter 10. Chapter 10 If they both manage to stay alive until the final chapter, they will reunite in the mines. If they both didn't survive till this chapter, then this segment wouldn't happen. If one of them only survived, then they will only travel alone. The segment opens with Matt jumping down a ledge and grabbing a lantern, he hears a faint breath, and will see Jessica with a shovel, trying to hit him. Regardless if you manage to fail or succeed to hit the QTE, Matt will not die. If Jessica was able to hit him though, Jessica will show concern over him and also ask about his well-being. They will have a little conversation, and seeing as Jessica isn't in good condition, Matt will be keen to make sure she gets out of the mines alive. If Matt chose the option to run ahead or was unable to choose when the choice presented in the first time of choosing, Matt will show grief and shock over Jessica's unfortunate demise. Matt, however can abandon Jessica and run to the exit by himself, leading to her gruesome death. If both of them survive the segment, there relationship will increase drastically, possibly due to Jessica appreciating Matt's keenness to protect her. Trivia *They both can have determinant playable segments in Chapter 10, and in different chapters. Gallery Matt10.png|Matt finding Jessica in the mines. Matt1-0.png|Matt warning Jessica. MinesMatt-0.png|Matt and Jessica trying to escape the Wendigo. MattJessSurvived.png|Matt and Jessica having survived their night of terror. Category:Interactions Category:Friendships